


X Files: Holding On

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [7]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully is late to work as everything reminds her of Mulder… (this takes place after NIHT, season 9.)





	1. Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, William Scully or AD Skinner. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

En route to FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
Tuesday (two days after Mulder left)  
8:30am  
Scully tapped her feet impatiently on the floor of her car and sighed. She looked out at the traffic and cursed inwardly. She was going to be late for work. She hated being late. She didn’t know how Agent Doggett always managed to be on time. Maybe he slept there sometimes like Mulder used to do. Mulder. Scully closed her eyes. Her heart ached for her partner. She missed him terribly and he was only gone for a day. This was her first day back after her maternity leave and it wasn’t going as well as she hoped.   
At least the nanny she hired was home with William so she could concentrate on work, that’s one thing that went right that morning. Scully looked at her passenger seat and saw her permit parking FBI pass. Then her eye fell on something- amongst her things in the car Mulder had left his parking pass. He must have forgotten it, Scully thought as she picked it up and examined it, cursing inwardly again. It wasn’t safe for Mulder to leave anything behind. Not even a parking ticket.   
Finally the lights changed and Scully put the ticket pass in her glove compartment before stepping on the gas and inching her way to work.


	2. The embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner and Scully get close once again...

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
X Files Unit office  
Tuesday 9:30am

AD Skinner stood in the empty X Files office and looked through the photos of Mulder and Scully on Mulder’s old notice board. With Mulder gone Skinner could feel an empty space he left behind in the office. He wondered where Scully was. She was ten minutes late which wasn’t like her. Just as he was about to open the X File cabinet, the door opened behind him and he turned around in surprise to see Agent Scully standing there with her briefcase, looking equally surprised to see him.   
“Sir?” She asked as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. “Agent Scully,” Skinner greeted her. Scully smiled a small smile. “What brings you here sir?” She asked as she placed her briefcase down on Mulder’s desk. “And where’s Agent Doggett?” she added.   
“Oh, he’s gone on a case with Agent Reyes. They left not long ago. How about you Agent Scully? I came down here to see uh, you know, how you were coping without Mulder,” Skinner said. Scully rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I’ve had better days,” she told him truthfully. Skinner nodded, looking unsure if he should go over and comfort her or not. They stared at each other briefly for a moment.   
Then Skinner made the first step towards her, which made Scully unable to stop herself. She needed comfort, warmth, and something to fill the empty space that Mulder had left her with.   
Without thinking, Scully flung her arms around Skinner and hugged him. To her surprise she found herself beginning to cry. Skinner rubbed her back consolingly as she sobbed quietly against his chest.   
A few moments later Scully looked up and sniffled in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Sir. I just… miss him so much,” Scully tried to explain. Skinner nodded. “I know,” he said gently. “But it’s not forever. Mulder’ll be back one day soon, when it’s safe. You’ll see,” he told her.  
Scully nodded and looked up into Skinner’s deep brown eyes and for a moment she forgot that he was her boss.   
With a lustful look Scully kissed Skinner deeply. Skinner couldn’t decide if he liked the kiss or he whether or not it should stop. Finally, he decided that knowing how vulnerable Scully was, he had to stop it. He pulled away from her grip gently and placed both hands on her shoulders at arms length. “Agent Scully what are you doing? You’re on the rebound. I suggest you forget the lecture you came in for and go home. I’ll sort out your class. Just go,” Skinner told her sternly but gently.   
“Don’t you feel it too Sir? Maybe I’ve been blocking out my feelings for you, ever since you and I were in the elevator that time and you helped me find Mulder…,” Scully said. Skinner sighed. “Yes, but whatever happened I’m still your boss, Dana. You and I will never work. All that will happen is that we’ll get into trouble for it,” Skinner reasoned. Scully sighed. “Wow. I really do feel embarrassed now,” she said as she stepped away from Skinner. Skinner gave her her briefcase. “Go home Dana. Go home to William,” he told her. Scully took one last lingering look at him before nodding. “I will. Thank you sir,” she said, and Skinner nodded before Scully turned on her heel and left. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” she told him over her shoulder as she made her way to the elevator. Skinner sighed. He knew Scully was never one to give up. No matter how hard things were, she always kept going and carried things in her stride. He guessed he admired her for that.   
He placed the X File back in its cabinet before making his way out of the office himself.


	3. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner receives a mysterious phone call...

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
AD Skinner’s office,  
Tuesday, 10am   
AD Skinner sat at his desk later that day as he mulled over some reports. Scully had gone home and he had just given all her classes the day off, something which they didn’t put up much of an argument against.  
Skinner sighed as he thought about the kiss. Dana had a way of coming into his thoughts when he least expected it. She was unpredictable. He shook his head.   
He found himself missing Mulder too. Even when Mulder was sacked he still missed not having Mulder bust into his office unannounced with complaints. It was a hard thing to get around. Old habits die hard, Skinner thought as he continued going through his paperwork.   
Just then his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered. There was a pause before a deep mutated voice said: “tell Scully I miss her,” before they hung up and Skinner was left listening to the dial tone. He placed the receiver back, guessing that it was Mulder who made the call.   
After all, only Agents Scully and Mulder have access to his private number. The question was: should he tell Scully about the call? She had been through a lot in the past couple of days, and Skinner feared that this note from Mulder would make her miss him even more. He couldn’t bear to hurt Scully again like he did when he ended their kiss. Should I tell her? He wondered.   
In the end he decided he would. He knew she would never forgive him if she found out he had kept something like this from her. On the other hand it would make her more sad. But she needs to know, Skinner reasoned with himself. He decided to pay a quick visit to Scully’s apartment after work tonight and tell her the news gently.


	4. Telling Dana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner tries to decide if he should tell Scully about the message... how will Scully react?

Scully’s apartment   
Georgetown Virginia   
Tuesday 6:30pm

Skinner knocked on the door to Scully’s apartment later that evening. Scully opened the door and smiled at him. “Sir,” she greeted him. Skinner smiled back. He could see she was tired after looking after William.   
“May I come in Agent Scully? I have some news,” Skinner said. Scully nodded and Skinner thanked her as he entered her apartment. He looked at a sleeping William in his crib and smiled at the baby.   
“Would you like anything to drink Sir?” Scully asked him. Skinner shook his head. “No thank you Agent Scully, I’m not staying,” he told her. Scully tightened her robe around her and folded her arms across her chest.   
“So what’s the news?” Scully asked him. Skinner took a deep breath before explaining to Scully about the message. Scully listened in amazement and shook her head in bewilderment when Skinner finished telling her what had happened.  
“What was he thinking? I told him that contact- any contact was very risky. He said he understood that,” Scully said with a sigh. Skinner shrugged. “Maybe the urge to call you was just too strong,” Skinner mused.  
Scully looked annoyed. “If he calls again, tell him I’ll kill him myself,” she told Skinner who raised an eyebrow before nodding. He knew how angry Scully could get if people weren’t listening to her. He liked how stern and determined she could get, like the way she was too.   
It was all Skinner could do to stop himself from flinging his arms around her and kissing her passionately. But he knew there was a million reasons why he couldn’t do that- one of them being in front of the baby.   
Instead Skinner made his way to the door. “Well that’s all Agent Scully,” he told her. “You all right Sir? You look flustered,” Scully asked in concern. This made Skinner feel embarrassed even more. “I’m fine thank you Dana,” he told her as he avoided eye contact with her and hoped she didn’t see him blushing.   
“Okay well thank you for the message, Sir. I’ll show you out,” she told him. The two colleagues then said their goodbyes before Skinner left Scully’s apartment. Outside he groaned and mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? Skinner decided to go home and sort out his feelings for Scully instead of boxing tonight.   
He got in his car and drove back to his place to think about things.   
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
